


First Halloween

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Married Couple, Married Life, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Okay so it's not their first Halloween together but it's their first in their new home down in Georgia, their first not cramped up in what ever bar they could get into that night, their first Halloween together doing what Patty so desperately wanted to do that they couldn't in their New York apartment
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 1





	First Halloween

Stanley Uris had never really done the whole halloween festivities, he vaguely remembered trick or treating as a kid. Thanks to old photos his parents kept. But as his relationship with Patty grew he slowly warmed up to the holiday. It started with going to the costume parties on campus, to the bars of New York. Stan wasn't really one who enjoyed the dressing up and getting drunk around strangers, but to watch how Patty's face lights up he couldn’t help and do anything she asked. 

So when Patty came home one day with two pumpkins in her arm Stan instantly knew what they'd get up too. This was the first Halloween they got in their new house in Georgia and that meant they could do the jack-o-lanterns and hand out candies. No more stuffy bars, just cuddling at home.

Patty's wide smile lit up the open concept of kitchen and living room. "What cha got there Babylove?" 

"Pumpkins." Patty says and walks over to Stan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Placing a soft kiss to the side of his head. 

"You really want to go all out for our first Halloween in our house huh?" Stan chuckles.

"Oh it will only go up from here, my Dove." Patty hummed while pulling away. 

"Oh how lucky am I. You gonna watch horror movies with me?" Stan asked with a chuckle and quirked brow. 

"You know I don't like them.. but for you anything." Patty mumbled and walked around to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"I know, you will spend the whole movie hiding in my side." Stan laughed. Getting up to look over the pumpkins. His eyes trailing over to her again. "We aren't going to carve them yet." 

"No it's still too early." Patty laughs softly. "We will carve them closer to Halloween." 

"Of course babe." Stan says softly with a nod. Walking back over to her and wrapping his arms around Patty. Spending the rest of the night just like any other. 

When Stan came home on October 30th to the sounds of soft halloween themed music filling their home.

"Someone is feeling festive." Stan hummed to his wife. 

"We are carving our pumpkins tonight." Patty says while turning to Stan. "I also picked up the candy and our costumes for tomorrow night." 

This peeked Stan's interest. He is used to costumes, but normally it was because they were going out and of course it was talked about between them. 

"Is that so?" He asked while walking over to her. She responds by draping her arms over his shoulders. 

"Yeah I bought you a sexy nurse costume." She teased. 

"And what are you going to be Mrs. Uris?" Stan asked back playfully. "My patient?"

"Oh for me I just bought some scrubs." Patty giggled back. Watching Stan's face fall but still laugh. 

"No, our costumes are a secret." Patty hummed. Pulling back to move around to plate dinner, eat then carve was her plan for the evening. Stan watched for a moment before changing into his house clothing. 

The way Patty played with the pumpkin guts made Stan cringe a bit. It was messy and he didn't want that around the house. Patty laughed as she squished the slim between her fingers, much easier than the spoon in her eyes. "Have you ever carved a pumpkin before Dove?" 

"I can't recall." Stan shook his head. "This is my first." 

"I'm glad to be your first in many ways." Patty sends with a wink before digging back into the pumpkin. 

That was the night. Playful and flirtatious banter, soft music playing, the smell of pumpkin and cinnamon candles filling their home, and finally two carved pumpkins. Patty smiles at their work, yes it was simple but it was them and quality time together. 

"It looks beautiful, Babylove." Stan says quietly while kissing her cheek. Patty turned to kiss him. "Bed?" 

"Bed." Stan nods, blowing out the candle and leading her upstairs. The couple did not exactly fall asleep till a few hours later. 

Halloween morning Patty woke with Stan's alarm, normally she'd take the extra hour of sleep but today was obviously different. 

"Morning." Stan mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"Morning handsome," Patty smiles as she kisses him gently. The two stayed like that for a minute before both sliding out of bed. Stan to shower and get ready for work, Patty to go start coffee and gather what she needed for her costume. Well her first costume, the school friendly one. By the time Stan was out of the shower, Patty had made their coffee and got dressed. Heading down the stairs he couldn’t stop the smile that grew at the sight of his wife in a long flowy brown skirt, white olden type shirt and a deeper brown vest. Everything topped with a red cloak 

"You look beautiful." He says walking over to grab his mug and steal a kiss.

"Thank you, but just so you know I do have a costume change." She hummed with a slight wink. "And so do you."

"I can't wait." He hummed and sipped the coffee. Checking the time before starting to gather his things. "See you tonight, love you." 

"Love you too Stanley." Patty says stealing one more kiss. Heading back up to do simple school appropriate makeup, knowing it would be changed later. And it was. Outfit, hair and makeup all changed the moment she got home.

Patty used the few hours she got to change into a more sexy little red riding hood costume. Now pairing it with smokey eye shadow and a bold red lip. Her hair in twin braids now. Looking over herself in the mirror she smiles, and it only grew when she heard the door open. 

"Patty?" Stan's voice rang through the house. 

"Upstairs come get your costume." She called moving to sit on the bed. Watching the door for Stan, wanting to see his first reaction. 

"Whoa." He whispered walking into the room. "Hello Babylove."

"Hello." She hummed and walked over to him. "Can you guess who you're being? "

"Obviously the granny." Stan laughed and shook his head. 

"You'd make one sexy granny my love. But no. I have something a bit more wild." She winked and handed him the werewolf costume. Stan looked down and chuckled softly at the couple's costume she picked for them. 

"Okay little red. I'm going to change." He hummed and went to the bathroom. Patty smiles and heads down stairs to work on setting up the house for trickortearers.

Stan did his own makeup, years of watching Patty gave him enough skill to copy from the photos she had sneakily laid out as reference. Looking over himself he nodded and snuck back down the stairs. Happy his lovely wife was distracted. Smirking he quietly tip-toed towards her, wrapping his arms around her. Patty yelped quietly out of pure surprise of Stan's sudden presence. 

"Little red shouldn't be all alone or else some wolf might snach her up." He teased in a low whisper. 

"Maybe she wants to be whisked aways by a wolf." Patty retorts. Her head falling to the side when Stan's lips brush against her neck. 

"Hey. We don't have time for that." She mumbled in slight protest. 

"Later tonight then once the kids have gone to bed and no one will knock on our door." Stan says while another kiss, this one a bit more rough. 

"Deal." Patty giggled softly as she pulled away. "Want to put candy in the bowl for me? I'll order us some pizza for dinner." 

Stan hummed with a nod. Going to grab the bowl and boxes of candy Patty had bought. 

"We will have left over for weeks." Stan laughed more to himself but still out loud. 

"That's the point." Patty laughed and slipped into the other room to call the pizza place they both enjoyed. Coming back a few minutes later with a smile tugging on her lips. 

"I don't know who will arrive first. Kids or our pizza." Stan jokes while putting down the bowl near the door.

"Well we will just wait then my love." She hummed and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"We will." Stan laughed softly and kissed her head. 

It took about twenty-five minutes before their door rang. Patty smiles as she jumps up to answer it. Hoping that it would be children, but it wasn't. Just the Pizza man who was staring over her body. 

"Babe. Come take the pizza while I pay." Patty called over to Stan who quickly walked over to her. Taking the pizza with a slight glare to the man. Patty quickly paid and went to sit back down with Stan. 

"You scared the poor pizza kid." Patty mumbled with a small laugh. 

"He was staring at your chest." Stan answered while grabbing himself a slice. 

"Oh shush. People are allowed to look." Patty laughs softly as she follows his actions.

"I still don't like it." Stan grumbles as he eats. Making Patty laugh softly, as she leans into him. 

"You are aware you are the only one I want in my bed at night." She hummed while kissing his jaw. Stan closed his eyes with a satisfied hum. 

"Yeah I know." He mumbles and relaxes. 

"Good, now eat kids will be here soon." She laughs and goes back to eating. 

And that was their night. Handing out candy together with Patty smiling and especially loving the babies in their costumes. Stan watched her with adoring eyes, he knew she wanted a child. And seeing her interact with them made him want to see her with their own every day, but tonight was enough. 

Once they decided it was enough for tonight, the couple turned off the lights and headed up to bed. Though the makeup didn't fully come off till they were ready for sleeping. Overall it was a good Halloween, Patty Uris was definitely turning Stan into a Halloween person with each passing year.


End file.
